


Riikinkukkoilua rakkausrintamalla

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, dialogificci, huumoria, joulutanssiaiset, söpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Harry menee joulutanssiaisiin koulun hirveimmän tyypin kanssa.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	Riikinkukkoilua rakkausrintamalla

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu Finin vuoden 2020 joulukalenterin 11. luukuksi. 
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

HERMIONE: Aiot siis oikeasti viedä tanssiaisiin kauneimman sinut huolivan tytön, vaikka hän olisikin aivan hirveä tyyppi? Niinkö?  
  
RON: En minä niin sanonut!  
  
HERMIONE: Sanoitpas. Minä kuulin! Harrykin kuuli!  
  
RON: Eikä kuullut.  
  
HERMIONE: Harry?  
  
HARRY: Öö... Tarvitseeko parin olla tyttö?   
  
RON: Totta kai parin tarvitsee olla tyttö. Sen kanssa tanssitaan. _Harry!_  
  
HERMIONE: Ei tanssiparin sukupuolesta ole mitään sääntöjä. _Ronald._  
  
RON: Ai niinkö?   
  
HERMIONE: Niin.  
  
RON: No mutta sittenhän homma on ratkaistu.  
  
HARRY: Onko?  
  
RON: Joo joo! Jos sinulla ei ole tanssiparia tämän päivän loppuun mennessä, valssaat koulun hirveimmän tyypin kanssa.   
  
HARRY: Et sinä ihan niin hirveä ole.   
  
RON: Hahhah! Ei. Sovitaan että sama pätee minuun. Jos minulla ei ole muuta tanssiparia keskiyöhön mennessä, menen Eloise Midgeonin kanssa.  
  
HERMIONE: Siis jos _Eloise_ haluaa mennä sinun kanssasi.  
  
RON: Niin juuri. Ja Harry, taisin keksiä sinulle täydellisen kannustimen.   
  
HARRY: No?  
  
RON: Jos sinulla ei ole ketään muuta keskiyöhön mennessä, sinä menet _Malfoyn_ kanssa.   
  
HERMIONE: RON!  
  
RON: Koulun hirveimmät tyypit.  
  
HARRY: Hirveimmät aika eri tavoin.   
  
HERMIONE: HARRY!  
  
RON: Näinpä! Toinen näyttää hevoskotkan takapuolesta reväistyltä mutta on varmaan ihan mukava. Toinen taas on mukiinmenevän näköinen mutta aivan tajuttoman vittumainen – kuin aito ilkiön ja kimeeran rakkauslapsi.  
  
HERMIONE: Ron, ihan oikeasti!  
  
RON: Tarvitaan kunnon pelotteet jotta saadaan jotain aikaan, eikö vaan? Tällaisen varavaihtoehdon kolkutellessa ovea uskallan kysäistä vaikka _Fleur Delacouria_.  
  
HARRY: Ei tässä ole mitään pelotetta.   
  
RON: Ei vai?  
  
HARRY: Ei Malfoy ikinä lähtisi minun parikseni.   
  
RON: Kuka vaan lähtee pariksesi.  
  
HARRY: Sanoitko häntä tosiaan mukiinmenevän näköiseksi?  
  
RON: Pane Malfoy ja Eloise vierekkäin ja mieti itse. Hevosen naama on kuitenkin ihan eri asia kuin sen persus.  
  
HERMIONE: Kuvottavaa.  
  
RON: Sellaista se epätoivo on, neiti _Varattu_.  
  
HARRY: Saako samasta sukupuolesta lisäpisteitä?  
  
RON: Näytänkö muka joltain tupapistetiimalasilta? Ei tietenkään saa! Ei tässä olla millään saakelin keskiajalla.  
  
HARRY: Itsehän äyskit että parin pitäisi olla tyttö.  
  
RON: Joo, mutta onneksi neiti _Varattu_ palautti minut ripeästi tälle vuosisadalle.  
  
HARRY: Entä jos joku nauraa?  
  
RON: Voi hittolainen, Harry. Rauhoitu. Kysy ihan ketä tahansa niin sinulla on pari. Kysy vaikka Ginnyä!  
  
HARRY: Ei millään pahalla, mutta en halua kysyä Ginnyä.  
  
RON: Harmi juttu että Cho sanoi ei.  
  
HARRY: Ei se mitään. Enhän minä osaa edes tanssia.  
  
RON: Toivottavasti Malfoy osaa.  
  
HARRY: Kyllä varmaan.   
  
RON: Harry.  
  
HARRY: Siinä on tosiaan ideaa.  
  
RON: Se oli vitsi. Vitsi! Merlinin tähden, et voi oikeasti harkita –  
  
HARRY: Sinä sitten hakkaat jokaisen joka tirskahtaa.  
  
RON: Mmm, kieltämättä oikea koukkuni on aika hirmuinen.  
  
HARRY: Sovittu.  
  
RON: Eikä ole! Kysy ketä tahansa muuta. Vaikka Parvatia! Vaihtoehtoja on loputtomiin.  
  
HARRY: Okei. Nähdään kohta.  
  
RON: Teen sinulle listan. Et mene mihinkään ennen kuin lupaat minulle – hei, Harry, HEI, pysähdyt nyt heti tai – tai minä sanon Cholle, että olet yhtä ihastunut Cedriciin kuin häneen!  
  
HARRY: Etkä olisi edes kauhean väärässä.   
  
RON: _HARRY!_  
  
HERMIONE: Voi, Ron. Miten osaatkin olla noin hämmentävän hidas.  
  
*  
  
HARRY: Hän sanoi kyllä.  
  
RON: Kuka? Kuka kumma?  
  
HARRY: _Hän_ tietysti. Koulun hirvein tyyppi. Sinun vuorosi.  
  
RON: Ymmärsit kisan ihan väärin, kamu. Malfoyn piti olla vihoviimeinen vaihtoehto. Uhka eikä mahdollisuus.  
  
HARRY: Mutta kun minua huvittaa mennä hänen kanssaan. Ei ole mitään paineita. Voin olla surkea tanssija ja kamala keskustelija eikä hän pety yhtään.  
  
RON: Joskus ihmettelen, miten olet yhä hengissä. Kysyitkö edes Parvatia ensin?  
  
HARRY: Kysyin itse asiassa.   
  
RON: Ja hänkö kieltäytyi?  
  
HARRY: Parvati sanoi menevänsä Ginnyn kanssa.  
  
RON: EIKÄ!  
  
HARRY: Joo. Parvati kertoi myös että Seamus menee Deanin kanssa. Se oli tosi kiva kuulla.  
  
RON: Oliko? Miten niin?  
  
HARRY: Nyt me ei olla ainoita.   
  
RON: Ainoita mitä?  
  
HARRY: No... poikia.   
  
RON: Parvati ja Ginny on tyttöjä.  
  
HARRY: Joo. Tiedän.  
  
RON: Ooh ja arvaa mitä?  
  
HARRY: No mitä?  
  
RON: Lavender on myös tyttö!  
  
HARRY: Joo. Parvati sanoikin, että Lavender toivoo että tajuaisit hänen olevan yhä vapaa. Hän voisi kuulemma mennä sinun kanssasi. Jos haluat.  
  
RON: Mahtavaa!   
  
HARRY: Joo.  
  
RON: Miten sinä sitten kysyit? Malfoyta? Saapasteliko hän sopivasti paikalle kun olit saanut pakit Parvatilta?  
  
HARRY: Hän taisi syöksähtää suunnilleen siinä kohtaa tyrmistä eteisaulaan, joo.  
  
RON: Varmaan ryntäsi pää kolmantena jalkana polvistumaan kenkiesi juureen.  
  
HARRY: Melkeinpä.  
  
RON: Ja polvistuttuaan tokaisi hengästyneen hinkuvasti ja pöljän venyttelevästi että heeeeei Pottaaah?  
  
HARRY: Oho, olitko paikalla? En nähnyt sinua.  
  
RON: Sanotaan vaikka näin, että vitsini osuvat kohteeseensa karmivan usein.  
  
HARRY: Okei.  
  
RON: Ja mitä sitten tapahtui?  
  
HARRY: Sitten minä kysyin että lähtisikö hän kanssani. Hän kysyi että minne niin. Ja minä sopersin jotain sen suuntaista kuin että julutanssisiin.  
  
RON: Sulavaa.  
  
HARRY: Niinkö?  
  
RON: Toki. Lopputulos ratkaisee. Hänhän sanoi kyllä?   
  
HARRY: No jaa. Oikeastaan hän kysyi perässään hölkänneeltä Crabbelta, että kai tämä kuuli. Ja Crabbe sanoi kuulleensa. Goyle myös. Sitten Malfoy sanoi minulle, etten voisi enää perua pyyntöäni, että minua sitoisi nyt rikkimatovala tai jotain sellaista, koska hänellä oli kaksi todistajaa.  
  
RON: Eikä sido. Malfoy kusettaa.  
  
HARRY: Ei väliä. En aio perua mitään.  
  
RON: En voi uskoa, että Malfoy suostui pariksesi. Ääneen. Kaikkien kuullen.  
  
HARRY: Ei hän suostunut ääneen. Mutta hän nyökytti päätään aika innokkaasti. Kai se lasketaan?   
  
RON: Kai.  
  
HARRY: Me sovittiin että nähdään ennen tanssiaisia eteisaulassa. Hän kysyi, minkä värinen juhlakaapuni on, ja kun sanoin sen olevan pullonvihreä, hän näytti tosi tyytyväiseltä. Minusta tuntuu, että kaikki tulee menemään ihan hyvin.  
  
RON: Minun juhlakaapuni on aivan kamala. Lavender tappaa minut.  
  
HARRY: Joko kysyit häntä?  
  
RON: Miten kummassa olisin voinut kysyä häntä, kun sinä vasta äsken kerroit että hän voisi olla kiinnostunut?  
  
HARRY: Ai niin.  
  
RON: Olet ihan pihalla.  
  
HARRY: Voi olla. Mutta minulla on pari!  
  
RON: Käsittämätöntä. Malfoy kuitenkin _vihaa_ sinua.  
  
HARRY: Niinpä. Hurjaa.   
  
RON: Hän taatusti vihaa sinua vain siksi, että et tarttunut hänen käteensä kolme vuotta sitten.  
  
HARRY: Ehkä.  
  
RON: Hän katsoo sinua aina hirveän pitkään oppitunneilla. Ja suuressa salissa. Ja käytävillä.   
  
HARRY: Ai? Oikeastiko? Hän ei katso koskaan samaan aikaan kuin minä. Tai no, joskus...  
  
RON: Voi menninkäisen munat, Harry. Jos te alatte seurustella, ampaisen ensitöikseni jynssäämään sen törkyturvan peikkosaippualla.   
  
HARRY: Jahas.  
  
RON: Sitten hän saa pyytää anteeksi aivan kaikkea ainakin kymmenen kertaa. Ja ostaa minulle Tulisalaman. Sitten ja vasta sitten voin yrittää esittää vilpittömät onnitteluni.  
  
HARRY: Pitäisiköhän minun pyytää Hermionelta anteeksi jo etukäteen?  
  
RON: Ei helvetissä. Kuulin että hän menee tanssiaisiin Viktor Krumin kanssa. Viktor. Krumin. Miksi _hän_ saa mennä _Viktor Krumin_ kanssa?  
  
HARRY: Kummasta taas olitkaan mustasukkainen?  
  
RON: …  
  
HARRY: No?  
  
RON: Muista Cho ja Cedric, Harry. Jos sinä pidät suusi kiinni, niin minä pidän omani.  
  
HARRY: Eihän me kai turhaan olla parhaita kavereita. Turvaan selustasi.   
  
RON: Oikein. Ja eiköhän Malfoy muuten nyrkitä omatoimisesti kaikki jotka uskaltavat nauraa. Et tarvitse minua enää.  
  
HARRY: Älä viitsi. Näithän kuinka Hermione möyhensi hänet viime vuonna. Tarvitsen sinua aina. Me tarvitaan sinua.  
  
RON: Sinulla on ihan hirveä miesmaku.  
  
HARRY: Koko koulun hirvein!  
  
RON: Sano tuo vielä vähän ylpeämmin ja alan tehtailla pinssejä.  
  
*  
  
DRACO: Näytät hyvältä.  
  
HARRY: Mutta?  
  
DRACO: Mitä mutta?  
  
HARRY: Näytän hyvältä mutta... Mutta mitä?  
  
DRACO: Tämä oli jäätävä virhe. Osaatko edes tanssia?  
  
HARRY: En.  
  
DRACO: Päihitit lohikäärmeen mutta et osaa tanssia. Voi hyvä Merlin.  
  
HARRY: Minulla on hyvät ja huonot puoleni. Niin kuin varmasti sinullakin.  
  
DRACO: Vautsi. Kuulosti melkein kehulta.  
  
HARRY: Sinäkin näytät. Kivalta. Tai siis et kivalta vaan – hyvältä. Tai siis.  
  
DRACO: Ahdistaako pikku rohkelikkoa nimittää hirveän kamalaa luihuista kivaksi ja hyväksi?  
  
HARRY: Olet kauhean komea.  
  
DRACO: …  
  
HARRY: Ja mahtavaa jos osaat viedä. Mennäänkö?  
  
DRACO: Okei.  
  
*  
  
DRACO: Onko tuo Granger?  
  
HARRY: Kuka?   
  
DRACO: Granger. Tuossa.  
  
HARRY: Oho, taitaa olla.  
  
DRACO: Mitä hän on tehnyt tukalleen?  
  
HARRY: En tiedä. Haluatko että kysyn?  
  
HERMIONE: Hei Harry! Ja Draco.  
  
HARRY: Moi.  
  
DRACO: Tuo on Krum. Viktor Krum.  
  
VIKTOR: Hei.  
  
DRACO: Viktor Krum puhuu sinulle. Sano jotain.  
  
HARRY: Moi.  
  
DRACO: Hei, minun nimeni on, tai siis tämä on, tämä on Harry Potter.  
  
VIKTOR: Kylla, olemme tavanneet.  
  
DRACO: Niin kuin olemme mekin, itse asiassa. Aamiaisella. Lounaalla. Päivällisellä. Muutaman kerran. Minä olen Draco Malfoy ja tämä on tosiaan Harry Potter.  
  
VIKTOR: Hauskaa.   
  
DRACO: Anteeksi, mikä on hauskaa?  
  
VIKTOR: Tavata. Tutustua. Tarkoitin etta se on hauskaa.  
  
HERMIONE: Meidän pitää varmaan mennä nyt tuonne parijonoon, jotta päästään syömään. Puhutaan lisää myöhemmin, Harry!  
  
HARRY: Okei.   
  
DRACO: Hölmö, meidänkin pitää mennä. Mene, liiku!   
  
HARRY: Kuuluiko meidän muka ottaa kädestä kiinni?  
  
DRACO: Näin löydät varmemmin perille.   
  
*  
  
DRACO: Tämä ruoka voisi olla parempaa.  
  
HARRY: Millaisesta ruoasta sitten pidät?  
  
DRACO: Kalliimmasta.  
  
FLEUR: Minustakin täällä voisi olla 'ienostuneemmat tarjoilut. Meillä Ranskassa –  
  
DRACO: Tiedätkö mitä, minä en puhunut sinulle.  
  
FLEUR: Kuka kumma sinä olet?  
  
HARRY: Ei kukaan.   
  
DRACO: MITÄ HE-!  
  
HARRY: Hys. Anteeksi. Hän on Draco. Kärsii nälkäkiukkulukosta. Ei millään hallitse tunteitaan.  
  
DRACO: MMMHHNGGGH.   
  
FLEUR: Raasu.  
  
HARRY: Niinpä.  
  
ROGER: Hetkinen. Loukkasiko tuo tyyppi kunniaasi?  
  
FLEUR: Ei, kaikki on 'yvin. Saisinko lisää vettä?  
  
DRACO: MMMMHHHHH – sinä! Sinä panit käden minun _suuhuni_.  
  
HARRY: Onneksesi se oli käteni eikä sauvani.  
  
DRACO: … Mitä.  
  
HARRY: Syö nyt vain se makkarasi.  
  
DRACO: Minulla on _kukkoa viinissä_.   
  
HARRY: Haha!  
  
DRACO: Teit tuon tahallasi.  
  
HARRY: Entä sitten?  
  
DRACO: Olet lapsellinen.  
  
HARRY: Ja sinä olet punainen.  
  
*  
  
DRACO: Meidän pitää mennä nyt tanssilattialle.  
  
HARRY: Okei.  
  
DRACO: Eih, ota minua kädestä ensin, voi pyhä Morgana!  
  
HARRY: Tämä on kamalaa.  
  
DRACO: Sinä selviät.   
  
HARRY: Sinä sitten viet.  
  
DRACO: Totta kai vien.   
  
HARRY: Okei.  
  
DRACO: Käsi olkapäälleni. Toinen käsi, tahvo. Anna toinen tänne. Hyi, sinun kätesi ovat ihan hikiset.  
  
HARRY: Sinun kätesi ovat ihan kylmät.  
  
DRACO: Parempi kylmät kuin hikiset.  
  
HARRY: Eikä ole.   
  
DRACO: Nyt hiljaa ja keskity seuraamaan. Älä katso jalkoihin.  
  
HARRY: Mutta miten voin tietää minne mennä?  
  
DRACO: Sinä seuraat. Minä työnnän tai vedän ja sinä seuraat. Näin.  
  
HARRY: Et työnnä tarpeeksi kovaa.  
  
DRACO: Krum nauraa meille.  
  
HARRY: Eikä naura.   
  
DRACO: Älä katso! Keskity. Krum pitää sinua naurettavana.  
  
HARRY: Hän pitää minusta. Se on eri asia.  
  
DRACO: Kukaan ei pidä sinusta.   
  
HARRY: Pitääpä.  
  
DRACO: Kaikki vihaavat sinua.  
  
HARRY: Ennemminkin kaikki vihaavat _sinua_ , koska olet parini. Kuulin että joku kakkosluokkalainen Romilda aikoo rökittää sinut.  
  
DRACO: Miksi tytöt aina sortuvat väkivaltaan? Onko se Romilda isokokoinen?  
  
HARRY: Ei varmaan niin iso kuin Crabbe tai Goyle.   
  
DRACO: Hyvä.  
  
HARRY: Missä he muuten ovat? Crabbe ja Goyle?  
  
DRACO: Kuka tietää. Verenhimoisilla kakkosluokkalaisilla ei ole pääsyä tanssiaisiin, joten kuka myöskään piittaa.  
  
HARRY: Eli he tosiaan ovat vain henkivartijoita?  
  
DRACO: He eivät tykkää tanssimisesta.  
  
HARRY: En minäkään.   
  
DRACO: En usko. Vähemmän puhetta, enemmän tanssia.  
  
HARRY: Au, se oli minun jalkani.  
  
DRACO: Se oli tielläni. Olet surkea tanssija.  
  
HARRY: Niin. Mutta ajattelin ettei se haittaisi.  
  
DRACO: Ei se haittaakaan.  
  
*  
  
HARRY: Milloin tämä ensimmäinen valssi loppuu?  
  
DRACO: Tämä on kolmas valssi.   
  
HARRY: Mitä?  
  
DRACO: Kolmas valssi. Tämä on wienervalssia. Äsken oli hidas englantilainen valssi.   
  
HARRY: Niinkö? Eikö me sitten voitaisi jo lopettaa?  
  
DRACO: Ei. Minä pidän tanssimisesta.  
  
HARRY: Minä en.  
  
DRACO: Sanoit sen jo.  
  
HARRY: Niin sanoin.   
  
DRACO: AUH!  
  
CEDRIC: Oho, anteeksi. Me taidettiin pyöriä liian lujaa.  
  
DRACO: No niin taisitte.   
  
CHO: Moi Harry.  
  
HARRY: M-moi.  
  
DRACO: Käsivarteeni tulee varmaan mustelma.  
  
CEDRIC: Anteeksi. Haluatko että katson sitä?  
  
DRACO: En halua.   
  
CEDRIC: Okei. Anteeksi vielä. Tyylikäs kaapu, Harry!  
  
DRACO: Pullonvihreä. Korostaa silmiä.  
  
CHO: Niinpä korostaakin!   
  
CEDRIC: Muutenkin onnistunut valinta.  
  
HARRY: Kiitos. Sinullakin. Tai, tai siis. Teillä molemmilla.  
  
CHO: Kiitti. Nähdään Harry!  
  
HARRY: Joo.  
  
DRACO: Luuletko että hän tarkoitti minua? Diggory?  
  
HARRY: Miksi hän olisi tarkoittanut sinua?  
  
DRACO: Mitä sitten itse tarkoitit? Kun sanoit "teillä molemmilla".  
  
HARRY: He näyttävät hyvältä. Yhdessä. Siinä kaikki.  
  
DRACO: No niin. Hän tarkoitti siis minua.  
  
HARRY: Nyt tämä tanssi oikeasti loppuu. Mennään hakemaan juotavaa. Tule.  
  
DRACO: Pitäisikö käydä ensin vessassa korjaamassa hiukset?  
  
HARRY: Miksi ihmeessä?  
  
DRACO: Näytänkö ihan ookoolta?  
  
HARRY: Näytät samalta kuin aiemminkin. Tule nyt.  
  
DRACO: Tykkäät Diggorysta.  
  
HARRY: Enkä.   
  
DRACO: Hän on tosi hyvännäköinen. Ja vanhempi. Täysi-ikäinen. Hänellä on hyvät hampaatkin.  
  
HARRY: Hampaat?  
  
DRACO: Niin. Tosi valkoiset.  
  
HARRY: Sinullakin on hyvät hampaat. Ja iho.  
  
DRACO: …  
  
HARRY: Onkohan boolissa alkoholia?  
  
DRACO: En usko.   
  
HARRY: Oletko sinä maistanut? Alkoholia?  
  
DRACO: Tietysti olen. Mutta booli on varmaan ihan hyvää ilmankin.  
  
HARRY: Joo, toivotaan.  
  
DRACO: Oletko – oletko sinä maistanut?  
  
HARRY: Alkoholia? En.   
  
DRACO: Ai. No. En minäkään. Kunhan huijasin.   
  
HARRY: Miksi?  
  
DRACO: Jotta voisit kysyä, ääliö.  
  
HARRY: Olisit varmaan hauska kännissä.  
  
DRACO: Minä olen aina hauska.  
  
*  
  
HARRY: Tämä on ihan hyvää.  
  
DRACO: Joo.  
  
HARRY: Maistaisikohan sen alkoholin tästä? Jos tässä olisi sitä.  
  
DRACO: Totta kai maistaisi.  
  
HARRY: Ei välttämättä, jos tämä olisi hyvin sekoitettu.  
  
DRACO: Kyllä alkoholin maistaa.  
  
HERMIONE: Hei Harry! Draco.  
  
HARRY: Moi.  
  
DRACO: Huomaatko kuinka kylmästi hän tervehtii minua?  
  
HERMIONE: Sinä taas et tervehdi ollenkaan.  
  
DRACO: En millään ehdi kun alat jo luvatta jutella minulle.  
  
HERMIONE: Keskeytinkö jotain? Mistä te puhuitte?  
  
HARRY: Me puhuttiin boo-  
  
DRACO: Puhuttiin kuinka Harry voisi tulla käymään kesällä meillä.   
  
HARRY: Ai?  
  
HERMIONE: Niinkö?  
  
DRACO: Joo. Kerroin että meillä on Britannian hienoin puutarha. Suuret tilukset. Mahtava huispauskenttä. Ja valkoisia riikinkukkoja piha täynnä. Niitä on yli tusina.  
  
HERMIONE: Riikinkukkoja?  
  
DRACO: Niin niin. Riikinkukkoja. Ne ovat tosi upeita.   
  
HARRY: Huispauksesta puheen ollen... missä on Viktor?  
  
HERMIONE: Tuolla noin.  
  
DRACO: Tuo on Weasley.   
  
HERMIONE: Viktor on hänen takanaan. He juttelevat. Huispauksesta. Tai ainakin juttelivat siinä vaiheessa kun päätin lähteä hakemaan juotavaa.   
  
DRACO: Aha.  
  
HARRY: Sinuako ei siis haittaa?  
  
HERMIONE: Miksi minua haittaisi?  
  
HARRY: Ei yhtään miksikään. Onhan huispaus aika tylsä aihekin.  
  
HERMIONE: Joo, niin on.  
  
HARRY: Minneköhän Ron hukkasi Lavenderin?  
  
HERMIONE: Lavender hyppi riehakkaasti Parvatin ja Ginnyn kanssa kolmen piirinä. Viimeksi kun näin.  
  
DRACO: Kylläpä Weasley viittilöi. Tuollainen innostus on säälittävän läpinäkyvää.  
  
HERMIONE: Mitä?  
  
HARRY: Ei niin mitään. Boolissa on muuten tosi paljon alkoholia. Draco on juonut liikaa.   
  
DRACO: Olisinkin. Olisi vähemmän tylsää.  
  
HARRY: Onko sinulla tylsää?  
  
DRACO: On. Mennään pois.   
  
HARRY: Mitä, minne?  
  
DRACO: Haukkaamaan raitista ilmaa. Sitä ennen… huoh, minulla on pakollinen viesti sinulle, Granger.  
  
HERMIONE: Mikä viesti?  
  
DRACO: Kaverini Pansy pyysi kertomaan, että hän haluaa puhua kanssasi läksyistä. Tiedäthän Pansyn, Pansy Parkinsonin.   
  
HERMIONE: Tiedän kyllä, keitä kaikkia meidän vuosikurssilla on, kiitos vain.   
  
DRACO: No niin, hienoa. Pansy on suurin piirtein tuolla seinustalla ja haluaa siis puhua kanssasi. Läksyistä.  
  
HERMIONE: Kenen kanssa hän tuli?  
  
DRACO: Daphnen. Mutta ei sillä ole väliä, koska Daphne on –  
  
HARRY: Kuka on Daphne?  
  
DRACO: Näemmä _sinä_ et tiedä kaikkia meidän vuosikurssilta.  
  
HARRY: Miten ihmeessä voisin tietää ihan kaikki?  
  
DRACO: Meitä ei ole kuule kauhean montaa. Okei, nyt mennään. Pidä oikein hauskaa, Granger.  
  
HERMIONE: Te myös.  
  
DRACO: Takuulla.  
  
*  
  
HARRY: Olitko tosissasi siitä kutsusta teille? Ensi kesänä?  
  
DRACO: Ei sinun ole pakko tulla.  
  
HARRY: Mutta minä siis voisin tulla?  
  
DRACO: Toki. Jos haluat.  
  
HARRY: Onko sinun isäsi samaa mieltä?  
  
DRACO: Isä on kesäisin aika vähän kotona.   
  
HARRY: Entä äitisi?  
  
DRACO: Äiti haluaa vain parastani. Oletkohan sinä allerginen riikinkukoille?  
  
HARRY: En tiedä. Tuskin.   
  
DRACO: Ne voisi kyllä ottaa varmuuden vuoksi pois pihalta siksi aikaa kun olet käymässä. Haluaisitko tulla jo kesäkuussa? Voitaisiin pelata huispausta.  
  
HARRY: Minä –  
  
DRACO: Tai kyllä heinäkuukin käy. Tai elokuu. Mikä viikko vain sopii parhaiten.  
  
HARRY: Viikko?  
  
DRACO: Siis siis. Millä _viikolla_. Ihan vain päiväseltään. Paitsi jos haluaisit jäädä yöksi. Öö, mennäänkö nyt, en tiedä, tuonne –  
  
HARRY: Mennäänkö ulos? Pihamaalle. Halusit raitista ilmaa.  
  
DRACO: Ei pihalle. Kalkaros sanoi käräyttävänsä oppilaita puskista.  
  
HARRY: Mitä?  
  
DRACO: Hän varoitti etukäteen, jotta en menisi parini kanssa ulos. Jotta ei tulisi kiusallista tilannetta. Hän ei tosin silloin varoittaessaan tiennyt, että parini on sinä.   
  
HARRY: Etkö siis uskalla mennä ulos?  
  
DRACO: En sanonut niin.  
  
HARRY: Pelottaako sinua?  
  
DRACO: Pah! Kunhan toivot. Okei, mennään ihmeessä ulos! Mennään käräyttämään tukkasi!  
  
HARRY: Ehkä Kalkaros ei tarkoittanut käräyttämistä kirjaimellisesti.  
  
DRACO: Niinhän sinä ja hiuksesi luulette.  
  
*  
  
DRACO: Täällä on yllättävän kylmä.  
  
HARRY: Olisi pitänyt ottaa viitat.  
  
DRACO: Eivät viitat sovi juhlakaapujen kanssa.  
  
HARRY: Voisin tulla teille heinäkuun alussa. Jos se sopii.  
  
DRACO: Sopii. Sopii!  
  
HARRY: Kiva.   
  
DRACO: Meidän kotitonttu voi hakea sinut. Siis meidän uusi tonttu, sinähän vapautit sen edellisen.  
  
HARRY: Dobbyn.  
  
DRACO: Niin. Se oli vitsikkäästi tehty. Isältä meni ainakin kaksi kuukautta myöntää äidille, mitä oli oikeasti tapahtunut.  
  
HARRY: Voin vapauttaa tämän uudenkin.  
  
DRACO: Hahaa! Joo! Se onkin ihan tyhmä, ei oikein jaksa kuunnella kun kerron sille juttuja, öh, juttuja... kaikenlaisesta. Me-meillä on muuten tosi kivoja vierashuoneita. Voin sisustaa yhden punaiseksi. Jos haluat.  
  
HARRY: Minkä värisiä ne nyt ovat?  
  
DRACO: Mustavalkoisia. Tai vihreitä. Tai klassisen harmaita.  
  
HARRY: Vihreä on hyvä. Tykkään vihreästä.  
  
DRACO: Aijaa?  
  
HARRY: Joo.  
  
DRACO: Minä myös.   
  
HARRY: Sittenhän meillä on jotain yhteistä.  
  
DRACO: Tykkään myös huispauksesta. Niin kuin sinäkin.   
  
HARRY: Joo, totta.  
  
DRACO: Tykkään, tuota, tykkään myös sinusta.  
  
HARRY: Luulin ettei kukaan tykkää minusta.  
  
DRACO: Aivan. Perun puheeni. Inhoan sinua.  
  
HARRY: Sinäkin olet kamala. Mutta en taida inhota sinua.  
  
DRACO: Ai et?  
  
HARRY: En. Itse asiassa minä olen –  
  
KALKAROS: Potter.  
  
DRACO: AAAAAAAHHHHH!   
  
KALKAROS: Pois puskasta. Ja Malfoy, en nähnyt sinua.  
  
DRACO: Mutta – mutta minä olen tässä.  
  
KALKAROS: Jos kerran vaadit. Siinä tapauksessa minun pitää kertoa isällesi tästä, Draco. Tästä että olet ollut Potterin kanssa. Puskassa.  
  
HARRY: Muista kertoa myös että tulen kylään ensi kesänä.  
  
KALKAROS: Mitä?  
  
DRACO: Ja että isän täytyy ostaa valkoisia riikinkukkoja. Paljon. Ainakin neljätoista.  
  
HARRY: Ei minun takiani tarvitse.   
  
DRACO: Ja että huispauskentän pystyttäminen pitää aloittaa ajoissa.   
  
HARRY: Puhuitko totta mistään?  
  
DRACO: Totta oli että olet tervetullut kylään. Ja että minä, että minä –  
  
KALKAROS: Draco, sinun isäsi on kieltänyt sinulta seurustelut ennen kuin täytät kuusitoista.  
  
DRACO: …  
  
KALKAROS: Jyrkästi.  
  
HARRY: Oho. Oikeastiko? _Jyrkästi?_ Vau.  
  
KALKAROS: Pää kiinni, Potter. Ja viimeisenä varoituksen sanana, _Draco_ , sinun isäsi ei taatusti tule pitämään –  
  
DRACO: Vitut minun isästäni.  
  
HARRY: …  
  
KALKAROS: ...  
  
DRACO: Ja kaikesta mistä hän pitää.  
  
KALKAROS: ...  
  
HARRY: ...  
  
KALKAROS: ...  
  
HARRY: Minäkin taidan tykätä sinusta.  
  
KALKAROS: Kaksikymmentä pistettä Luihuiselta auktoriteetin uhmaamisesta. Ja viisitoista kiroilusta. Ja viisikymmentä Rohkelikolta, koska jotenkin sinä olet syypää kaikkeen tähän perverssiyteen, Potter.  
  
HARRY: Perverssi olette itse. Professori.  
  
KALKAROS: Potter! Jälki-istuntoa. Perjantai-iltaisin. Vuoden loppuun asti!  
  
DRACO: Kätevää että on jo joulukuu.  
  
KALKAROS: Sinulle myös, Malfoy. Teille molemmille, kesälomaan saakka! Ja pois kaikki pisteet! Molemmilta tuvilta! KAIKKI PISTEET!  
  
IRKOROFF: Mitä sinä mesoat täällä, Severus? Oliko rommi pilaantunutta vai joitko sinä erityisväkeviä? Ja kuinka paljon?  
  
HARRY: Aika lähteä. Nyt jos koskaan.  
  
KALKAROS: Minulla olikin asiaa sinulle, Igor hyvä. Sinulle ja vasemmalle kädellesi.  
  
DRACO: Tirsk!  
  
HARRY: Tule. Nauraa ehtii sisälläkin.  
  
*  
  
DRACO: Mitä luulet, olisikohan Puuskupuhissa tilaa vielä kahdelle?  
  
HARRY: Luulin että olisit ennemmin korpinkynsi.  
  
DRACO: Puuskupuhin tuvalla on parempi sijainti. Yöpalaa saa milloin vain.  
  
HARRY: Kysytään Versolta heti aamulla.  
  
DRACO: Mahtavaa. Hei, minä jään vielä tänään tässä, koska punkkani on tuolla tyrmissä. Mutta… nähdään?  
  
HARRY: Joo, nähdään. Jälki-istunnossa ainakin.  
  
DRACO: Siellä siis. Kiitos. Oli kivaa.  
  
HARRY: Samoin.   
  
DRACO: Ja… loput ehtii jutella varmaan jälki-istunnossakin?  
  
HARRY: Tai nyt. Nyt on itse asiassa hyvä.  
  
DRACO: Minustakin. Tosi hyvä.  
  
KALKAROS: POTTER!  
  
HARRY: Tai ehkä jälki-istunnossa.  
  
DRACO: Tai aamupalalla. Juokse!  
  
KALKAROS: ET JUOKSE YHTÄÄN MINNEKÄÄN! POTTER!!!  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Ah, Severus. Missä on juhlamielesi? Anna Tuhkimon juosta, onhan keskiyö.   
  
KALKAROS: Kello on hädin tuskin kymmenen ja lisäksi… mikä ihmeen Tuhkimo?  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Jästisatu.   
  
KALKAROS: Kyllä minä sen tiedän.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Oivallista. Oikein romanttinen tarina. Täynnä taikaa. Aivan kuten tämä iltakin, eikö vain? Tulehan takaisin salin puolelle, boolia on yhä jäljellä ja Alastorin taskumatti on laitettu kiertämään… no mutta. Miksi Rohkelikon tiimalasi on tyhjä?  
  
KALKAROS: En osaa sanoa, rehtori. Kenties valuvika.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Mutta eihän se käy.   
  
KALKAROS: Luihuisen tiimalasi on myös tyhjä, jos haluat tehdä useammankin korjaustaian.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Mitä turhia.  
  
DRACO: Rehtori, minä haluaisin vaihtaa tupaa.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Jaa, olitkin vielä siinä. Ilman muuta. Rohkea toive. Uljas ja urhea. Kävisikö Rohkelikko?  
  
DRACO: Se – se käy hyvin. Kiitos, professori.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Mainiota.   
  
KALKAROS: Eikö tupien vaihtamista pitäisi tiedustella Lajitteluhatulta?  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Tähän aikaanko? Se hattu on painunut jo visusti yömyssyille. Menehän Draco. Jos juokset oikein lujasti, saatat saada Harryn kiinni. Ja jos et saakaan, niin tunnussana on, mietitäänpäs. _Nuori lempi._   
  
DRACO: Kiitos paljon, rehtori.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Eikö olekin ihastuttavaa? Tuo nuori ja viaton lempi.   
  
KALKAROS: En todella tiedä.   
  
DUMBLEDORE: Mennäänpä ennen kuin aikuisten juomat tyystin loppuvat. Minervalla on piilossa pullo iloliemellä terästettyä vodkaa. Hän sai sen kuulemma Igorilta aiemmin tänään.  
  
KALKAROS: Rehtori, Irkoroffista minun pitäisikin puhua –  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Varmasti, mutta ei tänään. Tänään iloitaan. En usko että Minerva on vielä ehtinyt vetäistä piilopulloa esiin, mutta on silti parempi pitää kiirettä.  
  
KALKAROS: Hyvä on sitten. Mutta tämä on toden totta vihoviimeinen palvelus jonka sinulle suon.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Ja vastineeksi tästä kieltämättä massiivisesta viimeisestä palveluksesta lupaan kuunnella kärsivällisesti ja vain häviävän pieni hymy huulillani, jos sinä aamuyöstä äidyt avautumaan Lily Evansin silmien sävystä.  
  
KALKAROS: Minä. En. Avaudu. Mistään. Se yksi ainoa kerta oli vahinko. Ja lupasit olla siitä _hiljaa_.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Vien salaisuutesi mukanani hautaan, älä pelkää.  
  
KALKAROS: En minä pelkää. Olenhan sinun puolellasi ja kaikkea.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Kauniisti sanottu, Severus. Kiitos. Erittäin aulis tarjous myös. Tartun siihen mielelläni. Olin nimittäin kuulevinani, että Filius on alkanut kartoittaa joukkueita jonkin sortin juomapeliin.   
  
KALKAROS: Kanssasi on kerrassaan mahdotonta käydä vakavia keskusteluja.   
  
DUMBLEDORE: Yksi vanhuuden suurimpia iloja on saada elää tarpeeksi kauan ymmärtääkseen, ettei mikään ole loppujen lopuksi kauhean vakavaa. Paitsi rakkaus.  
  
KALKAROS: Paitsi rakkaus.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus itkettää. Voi Severus.  
  
KALKAROS: En minä itke, aah, voi Merlin.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Ota silti nenäliina. Tässä.  
  
KALKAROS: Kiitos.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Kiitos itsellesi kun et käräyttänyt Harryn hiuksia.  
  
KALKAROS: En ollut tosissani. Kuka sinulle kertoi?  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Harrylla on niin uskomattomat hiukset. Olisi ollut sääli jos niille olisi käynyt jotain. Vaikka tokihan sinä välität eniten hänen silmistään.  
  
KALKAROS: Ne eivät ole _hänen_.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Mikä ikinä saa sinut nukkumaan öisin. Minkä sävyiset ne tarkalleen olivatkaan? Metsänvihreät? Sammaleenvihreät? Smaragdit?   
  
KALKAROS: En ole tarpeeksi kännissä tähän.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Totta. Odottakaamme vielä suunnilleen neljä tuntia. Tai kenties kolme ja puolikin riittää.  
  
KALKAROS: Kaksi jos pidän kiirettä.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Tuhat pistettä Luihuiselle juuri oikeanlaisesta asenteesta. Ja tuhat Rohkelikolle, koska Harry Potter on löytänyt itselleen poikaystävän ja koska suurista teoista kaikkein eniten arvostan saavutuksia rakkausrintamalla.  
  
KALKAROS: Entä Draco Malfoy?  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Kaksituhatta pistettä Rohkelikolle! Onpa suurenmoinen ilta.  
  
KALKAROS: Suurenmoinen totta tosiaan.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Käänteentekevä, ellen vallan erehdy.  
  
KALKAROS: Et taida erehtyä koskaan.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Harvemmin kuin moni muu, mutta olen minäkin tietysti tehnyt virheeni.  
  
KALKAROS: Vaan et sentään rakkaudessa. Tietenkään.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Voi, se onkin aivan oma tarinansa se. Kaikkien yksityiskohtien kertaaminen kattaisi epäilemättä neljä tai viisikin jästielokuvaa, eikä meillä ole juuri nyt aikaa moiseen.   
  
KALKAROS: Ehkä vielä joskus.   
  
DUMBLEDORE: Ehkä. Kuka tietää.  
  
KALKAROS: Sinä tiedät.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Mahdollisesti. Mutta nyt lopetamme sivujuonien kutomisen tähän ennen kuin varastamme parrasvalon nuorilta sankareiltamme kokonaan. Onko sinulla viimeisiä sanoja?  
  
KALKAROS: Sinulla varmasti on.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Severus, pyydän. Mennään juomaan. Tahdon kuulla Lily Evansin kauniista kasvoista ja puhtaasta sydämestä.  
  
KALKAROS: Taas kerran.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Pidän rakkaustarinoista.  
  
KALKAROS: Tämä ei ole rakkaustarina.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Älähän nyt. Olen romantikko. Tiedän kyllä kun olen rakkaustarinassa.  
  
KALKAROS: Miten hyödyllinen taito.  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Tiedän myös että rakkaustarinoilla ei ole aina onnellista loppua. Se ei kuitenkaan missään määrin tarkoita, etteivät ne olisi kertomisen arvoisia.   
  
KALKAROS: Ah...  
  
DUMBLEDORE: Ota toinenkin nenäliina, ystäväni. Minulla on näitä taskut täynnä.


End file.
